


At the Beginning With You

by koganesblade



Category: Anastasia (1997), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance, voltronanastasiaau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganesblade/pseuds/koganesblade
Summary: The last surviving child of the Altean Royal Family joins two con men to reunite with his older sister, Queen of Arus, while the undead Lotor seeks for his death.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	1. Driven to its Roots

**At the beginning With You**

Author: koganesblade on wattpad/a03/insta

**Allura’s P.O.V:**

There was a time. Not very long ago, where Altea and its people lived in an enchanted lifestyle. I remember because I was a part of that fabulous world. Living in the palace of Altea was rough but my family and I did everything we could to provide for our citizens and keep threats out. Being the oldest of six, I had a lot of responsibility upon my hands. Someday I will rule Altea over my father, King Alfor and Queen Miranda. Though today was a special day indeed. Altea has reached its 1,000 years mark of ruling a beautiful planet and I get to witness it with my siblings; Prince Marco, Prince Luis, Princess Veronica, Princess Rachel and my beloved brother, Prince Lanzaro. 

As I walked up in my formal dress, I sat beside my mother as my father and siblings took on the night except for Lanzaro. I had a special surprise for him. As I grabbed my brother, he looked confused for a brief moment before smiling. 

“Yes Allura?” 

“Lanzaro, you know as well as I that this night is a beloved night for our planet and its people but mostly how we’ve grown as a family for generations and generations on end. Now one day, I’m going to be ruling Altea and I want you to know that wherever we are, we will always find each other. Even if it's a thousand planets apart, we will be together in Arus if we ever lose each other. So here Lanzaro,” I reach into my bag to pull out a small music box. It contained a song that was only meant between Lanzaro and I. It was called, “Once Upon a Juniberry”.

“What’s this?” Lanzaro had opened the music box I gave him as he heard the melody play right away. “It’s our song.” He gasped happily. 

“Yes it is Lanzaro. You and I will always be together no matter what.” Then I sang the song with him singing along. “ **On the wind, across the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you'll be, home with me, once upon a decembe** r **.** ” After the song had finished, Lanzaro and I smiled as we hugged each other in that moment. Though we didn’t know this would be our last moment together in Altea. 

Suddenly, the lights around the ballroom began to darken down as a mysterious figure walked from the crowd towards my family and I. Slim and tall, the person gave off a chilling feeling for all those around the ballroom. Coming from the end where Lanzaro and I were, our father, King Alfor walked up with anger written all over his face. 

“What are you doing here Lotor?!” My father practically shouting at the top of his lungs towards this mysterious man in front of us. 

“Ah your majesty. I am here for my redemption.” The mysterious man revealed himself to be Lotor, a known galra-altean hybrid who calls himself a Prince for an empire but didn’t say it was the Galra Empire. The Galra Empire is known for their destruction and chaos spreading like a plague. 

“Redemption for what Lotor!? You’ve caused so much trouble within my kingdom and tried to bring it to a downfall. I banish you from coming to the castle or anywhere near Altea’s lands for as long as I live!” Father seemed full of anger that didn’t please the prince. It only made it worse. 

“HA! That’s where you are wrong King Alfor! I’ve learned the ways of Altean alchemy and have used it in the ways your kingdom could never master! Tonight, starts the night of a new era for the Altea royal bloodline! I banish your family with a curse! Mark my words Alfor, you and your family will die within the fourth night! I will not rest until I see the end of the Altea line forever!” Facing away from us with such speed, Lotor struck down our crystal ball in the ballroom. There led chaos from that day. 

Ever since then, our family has been going apart one bit by bit until there was just Lanzaro, I, our father and mother, and Rachel. We lost Veronica, Luis and Marco along the way with assassination to their deaths. Our kingdom had fallen apart as our citizens were placed into a mindset that Altea was all a lie thanks to Lotor’s magic. As Lanzaro and I ran behind our mother and father, Lanzaro stopped with a thought coming to his mind. 

“My music box!” Lanzaro turned his body towards the opposite of where we would be safe. I gasped and tried to chase after my brother. 

“Lanzaro! Come back! Come back!” I spoke with eeriness that I would lose him to. I finally managed to catch up to him when we reached his room. “Lanzaro! We have to go! There isn’t much time!” Before I could turn back to the way we came in, I felt a tug coming from behind me.

I looked over to see it was a servant boy who worked alongside Lanzaro and I. All I could see was his black hair and raggy clothes but the purple eyes with yellow are what brought my attention. 

“Your majesties! Over here! Out the servants quarters! It will lead you to the back of the castle where the entrance of the pods would be! Hurry!” WIth no hesitation, we went through the servant quarters. Lanzaro had just dropped his music box though, but before I could do anything to grab it, the servant boy shut the door as guards were approaching the door. Running at full speed, Lanzaro and I made no stops as we needed to get out of here before it was too late. As soon as we reached the castle gardens, we spotted Lotor jumping from a hidden tree he was at. 

“Gotcha!” I stopped and saw Lanzaro being pulled back to that monster! I needed to get Lanzaro out of here but how!? 

“Lotor! Let go!”

“Never! Your majesty is going with me! I could teach him the ways of altean alchemy he’s never known before!” 

“Let me go please!” Lanzaro had a fearful voice as he kicked Lotor’s face, causing him to fall into the Juniberries. Oh no. The juniberries were known to capture its prey if one falls in or sees its beauty die along into the depths of Altea no one has ever lived to tell. 

“AH!!” Lotor screamed at the top of his lungs as I managed to grab Lanzaro and run faster than ever to pods, leading to Arus which was like a second home to us and where my friend, Pidge, was at. After what felt like forever, Lanzaro and I finally managed to get a pod to take us to Arus. We rushed and rushed through the bloody crowds of what was known for peace but now rage. 

“Hurry Lanzaro! Grab my hand!” I grabbed my brother’s hand, hoping he wouldn’t let go. As I got the pod started, someone came in and managed to capture Lanzaro before I could get to him but then it happened. Lanzaro kicked for his life and ran back to the pod but it was too late. The pod flew off before I could stop it. 

“Lanzaro!!” I screamed before it was too late. So many lives were destroyed in our kingdom and it's all because of him. I never knew I could lose someone so dear to me in just that split second. And my beloved brother, Prince Lanzaro, I never saw him again.


	2. A Rumor In Altea

**3rd P.O.V:**

Ten years had passed since the revolutionary curse upon the Altean people began. Life had begun to wrap around Altea as the once citizens of the kingdoms were hearing rumors of the missing Prince Lanzaro possibly still alive in Altea. Many of the boys around Altea could have tried to pass as him but would be rejected by the Queen unless the real prince knew the secret between him and his older sister. Now the citizens seek out if their missing prince is truly alive or dead. 

-song begans-

**Citizens walk around their jobs, speaking the words that describe Altea to them.**

**Citizens:**

**_Altea is gloomy_ **

**_Altea is bleak_ **

**_My underwear got frozen standing here all week_ **

**_Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray_ **

**_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Have you heard_ **

**_There's a rumor in Altea?_ **

**_Have you heard_ **

**_What they're saying on the street?_ **

**_Although the King did not survive_ **

**_One son may be still alive_ **

**_The Prince Lanzaro!_ **

**_But please do not repeat!_ **

**People walk around Altea, wondering where their once prince would be and how he would affect Altea forever. The search began as many tried to look for him and get the money in return.**

**_It's a rumor,_ **

**_A legend,_ **

**_A mystery!_ **

**_Something whispered in an alleyway_ **

**_Or through a crack!_ **

**_It's a rumor_ **

**_That's part of our history._ **

**_They say his royal older sister_ **

**_Wil pay a royal sum_ **

**_To someone who can bring the prince back!_ **

**Citizens of Alteans and Galrans and other races among Altea try to find a way to get the money from the Queen of Arus but there’s one galran who won’t stop at nothing till he finds a fake prince and earns the money for him and his partner.**

**_A ruble for this painting!_ **

**_It's Romanov, I swear!_ **

**_Count Yusopov's pajamas_ **

**_Comrade, buy the pair_ **

**The mysterious person continues to walk until he finds his buddy/partner, Shiro, who has helped him since the search of the missing prince.**

**“Keith! You ready?”**

**“Any day Shiro.” Keith responded to Shiro as he walked around more people. Keith notices the objects around him are from the palace where he worked once… Keith froze for a moment as memories started to come back but shook it off. He had better things to do than dwell on the past. Keith and Shiro continued to walk around the worn down kingdom of Altea, seeking more actors.**

**_I got this from the palace_ **

**_It's lined with real fur!_ **

**_It could be worth a fortune_ **

**_If it belonged to him!_ **

**Keith:**

**_It's the rumor,_ **

**_The legend,_ **

**_The mystery!_ **

**Keith smiled as he stepped up to his secured room where he held his personal items from others stealing. He grabbed his knife, his bag and the music box he had….kept. As Shiro and him continued to walk over the townsfolk, Keith jumped out from the window and rode down on the snow.** ****

**Keith:**

**_It's the Prince Lanzaro who will help us fly_ **

**_You and I friend_ **

**_Will go down_ **

**_In history!_ **

**_We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say_ **

**_Suit him up and take him to Arus!_ **

**_Imagine the reward his dear lovely older sister will pay_ **

**_Who else could pull it off but you and me?_ **

**Keith:** ****

**_We'll be rich_ **

**Shiro:** ****

**_We'll be rich_ **

**Keith:**

**_We'll be out_ **

**Shiro:** ****

**_We'll be out_ **

**Both:** ****

**_And Altea will have some more to talk about_ **

**Keith and Shiro continue to glide down onto the snow till they hit the ground with their bare feet. As they run around the citizens of the fallen kingdom, they spot a trolly which is heading to their destination.** ****

**Citizens:** ****

**_SSH!_ **

**_Have you heard_ **

**_There's a rumor in Altea?_ **

**_Have you heard_ **

**_What they're saying on the street?_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Have you heard_ **

**_There's a rumor in Altea_ **

**_Have you heard_ **

**_Comrade, what do you suppose?_ **

**_A fascinating mystery_ **

**Altea could change its history among the other planets around if the missing prince were to turn out alive. It could lead to the fallen kingdom arising once again since the curse had never been fully complete. Due to the galra overtaking the kingdom, it hadn’t been the same since then but Keith would stop at nothing to find Prince Lanzaro for the money but might have a change of heart later on.**

**Keith:**

**_The biggest con in history_ **

**Citizens:** ****

**_The Prince Lanzaro,_ **

**_Alive or dead_ **

**_Who knows_ **

**Somewhere else on the outskirts of Altea was an orphanage that took in the lost children of Altea in and supposedly there was a missing prince under their noses. Awaiting for a home and finding out who he is, Lance wishes to find out in Arus as his words were stating on his necklace, “Together in Arus.”**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
